The Brilliant Invader
.png |story = yes |Sun Ce|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Zhou Yu|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Gan Ning|Fantasy Archwitch |Taishi Ci|Archwitch |Huang Gai|Archwitch |Gan Ning's Cheongsam|Amalgamation Material |Formal Gan Ning|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Sandy|Witch Gate |Pigsy|Witch Gate |Monkey|Witch Gate |Christos|Event 10/15x damage 200/400% Points+ |Fytir|Event 10/15x damage 200/400% Points+ |Quraly|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ }}During this event, the new campaign map "Sun Ce's Battlefield" will appear! ■"Sun Ce's Battlefield" Map Information The Sun Ce's Battlefield map will feature the Exclusive Archwitches TAISHI CI and HUANG GAI; the Fantasy Archwitches GAN NING and ZHOU YU; and the Legendary Archwitch SUN CE!! Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch ZHOU YU! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitches TAISHI CI and HUANG GAI will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch YU is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※YU will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, NING will not appear if YU has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR NING is amalgamated with the NING'S CHEONGSAM material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR GAN NING card. New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "The Brilliant Invader" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on February 16th to 11:59 on March 1st (JST). The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on February 22nd to 11:59 on March 1st (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Exclusive Archwitches: SR CI and SR GAI Fantasy Archwitch: UR NING and UR YU Legendary Archwitch: LR CE ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * UR MONKEY * SR SANDY * SR PIGSY For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on February 15th to 11:59 on March 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend http://www-valkyriecrusade.nubee.com/event/en/event_info/116_ranking.html Provided Top 150 detailed page (from the in-game news, dated 27/2/18) Alliance Bingo Battle The 22nd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.